Nervous
by LaydiiV
Summary: Sasuke was nervous. The small box in his pocket was burning a hole.


**Naruto doesn't belong to me! I wish he did. ;(**

* * *

Sasuke looked over to his girlfriend of three years, Hinata, her long blue-black hair shined brightly due to the sun shining on her.

She was currently fixing the picnic blanket on the soft ground, while Sasuke was holding the basket with their food in it. He didn't notice he was staring too much until he saw her hand waved in front of his face.

"Sasuke, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Hina, I'm fine." No he wasn't fine. He was nervous. The small box in his pocket was burning a hole.

Sasuke Uchiha was never nervous. He fought and defeated, along with Naruto, obito. He "killed" orochimaru. He was calm when he was on trial and on the one year probation period when he came back to the village. His hands weren't clammy, when he realized he was having strong feelings for the Hyuga heiress. He wasn't even nervous when he asked Hinata out or when he was meeting her dad. But asking her to be his wife was the most nerve racking thing in the world.

Earlier that week he went to the Hyuga estate when Hinata was gone on a mission to ask for Hinata's hand in marriage. Hiashi gave Sasuke a three hour lecture on how he was not worthy of his daughter, that he was a lowlife, a no good Uchiha, etc. But at the end of the speech he told Sasuke that Hinata was the happiest she's ever been since dating him. Hiashi gave Sasuke a surprise when he bowed to him to continue to take care of Hinata.

Sasuke remembered the day perfectly especially when Hinata came home a day early to see her boyfriend and dad finally getting along. They played it off telling her that he was doing a favor for Tsunade and that's why Sasuke came to visit him while she was away. It went smoothly from there but Sasuke tried to propose to her right away.

The next day she went out with Ino to pick her dress up before hers and Naruto's wedding. The next day she took care of a sick Hanabi and she herself became sick. It was bad luck for the Uchiha to ask his woman to marry him. This day was the only day she was feeling better from her cold only slightly snuffling.

"Sasuke can you pass me the dumplings?"

"Yeah, sure" he quietly said.

Sasuke didn't want to do anything cheesy like put it in her food. She will probably eat it. So he had to do it quick.

"Hinata," he called. She looked over to her boyfriend.

"Yes?" Sasuke brought her up to her feet away from the blanket and food.

Her signature purple hoodie was replaced by a custom made blouse with the Hyuga symbol on the side.

"Sasuke, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

He leaned into her for a kiss. She giggled and kissed him back.

"Sasuke if you wanted a kiss we didn't have to stand..." Sasuke then got down on one knee. Hinata was rendered speechless.

"Hinata, when I first met you...I mean really officially met you when I came back. I thought 'this girl isn't so bad.' When Naruto started to drag me everywhere and you were invited I began to notice your beauty and wonderful personality. Naruto was the one who pointed out I was staring at you too much. That's when I realized I was head over heels in love. I think the happiest day was when I asked you and you turned so red like the tomatoes I love. It filled me with joy when you told everyone that I was your boyfriend when we were only dating for a month. So are you going to tell everyone that you're my wife?" He awaited an answer.

Hinata was in tears, shaking her head. "I'm sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke was hurt he slowly got up to walk away. He felt heartbroken, but Hinata stopped him. She smiled with her rosy cheeks.

"I'm sorry that you have to deal with me for the rest of your life."

Sasuke gathered Hinata in his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck while he was kissing her face. Everyone in the park was hollering their congrats. Hinata's face turned to see all these people looking over to the happy couple. Sasuke placed her back on the ground to place the large diamond ring on her finger.

"Sasuke, where did you get this ring?"

"Don't worry about it; just know that I got it for you."

"But Sasuke!"

"Hinata eat your dumplings." She pouted.

"Did dad know?"

"Remember that day you came home early." Hinata's light violet eyes widened.

"You both lied to me!" Sasuke kissed his fiancées forehead.

"Yes we did. All for your own good."

The future bride to be laid against his shoulder. She raised her left arm to view the beautiful ring.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I already told you how I felt." Hinata smiled to herself. That was such a Sasuke like answer and so was the proposal.

Hinata looked into her fiancées eyes with such love.

Three years dating the man she loves. She was beyond over her crush on Naruto when the Uchiha came into the picture. Naruto rejected her kindly a week before Sasuke and her started to even acknowledge each other's presence. Then Naruto began to date Ino, which was a shocker to everyone.

Three months later Sasuke asked her out. It was meant to be. Hinata lifted her head from his shoulder. She passionately kissed him. It was never her who initiated the kiss, but today she had too.

He was, after all, her prince charming.


End file.
